A Child's Memories
by FieryKyna
Summary: The children in the garden from Yuki's past had all forgotten and moved on with their lives as the Sohmas have learned to. But not all memories can be erased, what can be brought back along with a person from their past


This is my first attempt at a story in a good while I'm tired of reading stories that are crap and I hope some of you agree with me so feel free to tell me if you think my story is like that I would really like to know. I'm not gonna beg for reviews either you're either going to love it and leave one or be lazy and don't; your choice. My theory is if you can't think of something original that would actually happen, don't write anything at all. Ummm this is also my first attempt at a fruit baskets story I've gotten up to chapters 65 and I'm going to write as such, so if you don't want to know what happens don't read it.

Oh one more thing, let's just get things straight I do not own Fruits Baskets and I kind of like it that way, but I would like to cuddle some of the juunishi (sp please) (when I write I imagine another illustrious writer, teehee silly Shigure) Just to let you know any memories are going to be in large sections of italics. Now on to the show

A Child's Memories

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind blew fiercely down the street taking several of an old oak's leaves with it, thesilent girl watching them tumble away shivering with anticipation of the days to come. The large house behind her filled her with remorse. How odd it seemed to be back here where she once had a life and friends; where she could once fit in easily. But they had left suddenly, gone back to her family's home far across the ocean. All of their happiness was taken one day and leaving onlyterrifying dreams. Giving her nightmares that haunted her day, making her an outcast in an alreadyunfamiliar place for so many years of her life. The young woman, then a child, was unusually strong and fought back until she had a pretense of a normal life. Then once more it changed, she was flooded by a rush of nightmares that turned out to be her past. These new horrors had led her back here to a place that was once home and where she could finally hope to solve the mystery.

She had always meant to come back to go on a quest of sorts, but now that she was here fears and ghosts from long ago rose inside from the place she had shoved them, hoping to forget. They would rise and overwhelm her until she couldn't bear it, until she could hardly breathe for the pain. Shuddering as those thoughts brought her back in time, she wrapped her arms over her heart hoping it would somehow help and knowing it wouldn't. Nothing could, not until she found what she was looking for.

A crunching on the grass alerted her to the presence of her younger sibling who crept up behind and stood in her shadow. "Hey Kyna, . . . what are you doing." Kyna didn't respond being back in Japan was giving her an odd feeling that seemed to overwhelm her entire system, it was a familiar feeling that had been with her for at least ten years. "You know . . . it's aggravating . . ." the shorter girl forced out "Being ignored, being left out of your life completely. How long are you going to make us wait this time?" she paused as if fearing her reaction then moved to her still silent sisters side.

"Are you going to shut us all out again, ignore us in your own self pitying, put us through that again? Haven't you figured it out yet!" in desperation to make herself heard she clutched at her sleeve. The quiet stretched out over the empty streets while the distant city noises made it seem all the more painful. "We love you, I love you and you . . ." the girl whispered "You don't have to do that!" she yelled and her voice echoed over the neighborhood.Several birds rose startled from the oak tree. A tear fell from the girls' face and she pressed it to the arm she was hanging on to as if it was her lifeline, muffling her comment

"Are you going shut _me_ out of your life."

Kyna was shocked, she had never realized all the pain her distance had caused everyone she was trying to save them but hurt them even more. All the underlying emotions and fears she had, her insecurities were simply washed away by the love of her younger sister who had never doubted her and always loved her no matter what.

"Evvy", pulling her not so little sister into a warm hug she sank into, "I could never hate you not so long as god wills the breath into this cursed body, I will always love you not matter what happens, ok?"

"I know," she said with a sly grin "just checking."Kyna laughed and it was a deep belly laugh one like she hadn't had in a long time. The roar of a truck barreling down the street interrupted their fun and brought them back to reality.Kyna turned back towards the house, "I guess I'll tell mom the trucks here, finally. You coming?"

"Yeah just one second," the truck pulled into the driveway and the movers hopped out and began to unload it. "It may be a little longer sister but someday soon I think I'll be able to tell you everything" she whispered into the wind, then before lingering any more went off to join her family.

* * *

_Memories . . . memories are one of the most difficult part of the human mind to comprehend. They come unexpectedly, when the brain is jogged by a sight, a smell, a sound it once knew. Some come quickly and others need a little more digging. They come when they wish heeding no ones call. They hold the key to your past, tell you things you could have never possibly imagined. Some memories can seem like dreams or nightmares you wish you had never lived. Only when you want to find a memory do they taunt you, drive you near mad with their __evasiveness. Kyna's came slowly, one by one, over the years she painstakingly peeled away the layers of time until she reached the core where the truth came out for the first time in eleven years. That was when she decided not to let the memories rule her life._

_Sunlight filled the garden filled with small children around the age of five. It was a traditional Japanese garden with a small pond at one and wind chimes blowing softly in the wind. She didn't exactly look like everyone else, but when has that ever mattered to children, the game of tag was universal. It was a get together for the children of prestigious families, and she had been invited as a formality to the ambassador. But she didn't know this and it wouldn't have mattered they were just having fun. _

_The adults were standing off in the corner chatting and watching making sure everything was fine. They ran around the well-kept lawn playing and filling the tranquil place full of the pure sound of children's laughter. Kyna was having as so much fun that she couldn't stop giggling. This was the most fun she'd had in the longest time and no one was telling her to stop because it wasn't polite. The girl stopped, stooping next to a small cherry tree that was getting ready to blossom. Some of the buds had already opened and the intoxicating scent flooded her system. She just stood there and watched the petals drift overhead to land on her outspread arms. Kyna was so focused on the tree that she didn't notice the little boy sneaking up behind her. She was caught unaware when he tackled her yelling, "You're it" and then ran off laughing. Picking herself up off the ground she left the tree and skipped after him. _

* * *

Bright sunshine flooded her room; the morning rays greeted her eyes and wiped away the last wisps of sleep from her mind. Kyna pulled the covers off from over her head and yawned violently, popping her jaw in the process. This was an old memory one of the first she'd recovered on her journey to remember what happened that fateful day. The dream was a lot more detailed though; it was funny how the subconscious is more awake when you sleep. It was the very beginning of it all, before she had changed. 

"Hey, Kyna Honey, it's time to wake up" her mom yelled up the stairs shaking the girl out of her reverie.

"Yeah come on I've been up for at least an hour." Her younger sister, already in the high school uniform, burst into the room and jumped on her older sisters' bed. Evvy was caffeine high from her morning latté. "Get Up, Get Up, Get Up," she began to bounce. It was much too early in the morning, last night she had stayed up unpacking some of her things from the moving boxes. Looking at her sister it was hard to imagine she was only a year younger. Its not that she looked young, she was just always so excited and optimistic. She could always be serious when it came to listening to people's problems. This would be the second year she was a freshman in High School not because she had failed, but because the Japanese school system was different than in America. For one thing it was much more difficult. One thing was for sure coming to Japan for her last years of high school was going to give her one big headache after slacking off for the last few years of school.

"Get Up, you know I'm getting my uniform all messed up getting you out of bed. If I have to wear one it might as well look nice." Evvy was more excited about the people she would meet, rather than the actual schoolwork. When Kyna had gone back to America, school was the only simple part of her life, so it wouldn't be too difficult to adjust.

Giving in to the prim girl still bouncing on the bed she glared "You know it's hard to move when you're sitting on my legs." She smirked and took on an uppity tone, "Humph, well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would ever get up on time." Kyna gave an evil smile that scared her sister, she wasn't the best person to deal with when she had to function on three hours of sleep.

"Hey Evvy, guess what?" She stopped bouncing, thankfully. "What? What is it, tell me?" Kyna didn't say anything just sat up and dug around in the sheets behind her "You know Evvy," She grabbed something with her hands. "I seriously went to bed about ten minutes ago, and . . ." The object turned out to be a pillow, with which she whacked her younger sister, knocking her to the floor. "I do not appreciate being violently leapt on at 5:30 in the morning by a coffee junkie." With that last comment she hopped out of bed and traipsed off to the bathroom leaving a grouchy sister mumbling to herself. The perfect morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so first chapter is done I know it's kind of short but it was more of an introductory to this kind of original, but highly possible character. Tell me what you think if you want to read more. I won't update next weekend I'm going camping the weekend after that I should have the next chapter up thanks you guys. I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
